Letters to Arctic
by Ask The Oceans
Summary: Sending letters to Arctic
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic's ask box!**

* * *

A pretty woman with white hair settles in front of the camera. "Hello" she smiles and nods her greeting. "If you've read the others' ask boxes, I'm sure you know what this is about. If not, I'll explain."

"Um…So I'm…here and you just review whatever you want to say or ask (which…I guess is the same as saying) or do (The oceans will RP if you want :3)"

She smiles and looks around the room. "Oh, silly me…" the woman shakes her head. "I'm Arctic, by the way. It's nice to meet you. I look forward to meeting new people!"

"See you." She leans forward and the screen switches to black.

* * *

**I'M SOWY! …you don't know this, yet, but she's being very OOC…I'm too tired to make her in character…Pwease forgiving me?**

**Ummmm…. yeah, but send questions/whatever, and she'll be in character then…you know?**

**(I know, I suck XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! Hows it going, how's life for the arctic? **

**Also do you have any hobbies, likes, dislikes, EtC**

* * *

_Dear Guest,_

_I'm doing well, how are you?_

_I like taking care of the other oceans, they're like little brothers and sisters to me! I like…I don't know, I'd like to meet other countries…But that's not the question, hm? I don't like..It's rather embarrassing, but I dislike bugs._

_By etc, you mean…? Sorry, dear, I'm quite slow._

_Love,_

_Arcti_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Arctic,_

_Hello! I'm , one of America's children! I was wondering, what's it like being a ocean, if you don't mind me asking._

* * *

**Dear America's Child,**

**Oh, dear, your name didn't show up… May I ask which state you are, darling, if I am allowed? Of course, it's terribly rude of me to answer your question with one of my own, so I shall resume.**

**Being an Ocean…Well…It's like being a country. But perhaps we have more power since we're larger? Maybe not, since there are fewer of us, though. We are in charge of the rain, and waves and…hurricanes, although, I'm not too proud of the last one.**

**Love,**

**Arctic**

* * *

_Dear Arctic,_

_I'm Missouri, it's ok, you wanted to know who I was, so it was ok. _

_That's cool, it's kinda cool being a state, because, since I appear to be a teen, I get weired looks walking into the capital building. I get lots of weired looks._

_I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong, i'm not that good of a speller._

_Sincerely,_  
___Missouri (Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis, I didn't feel like loging in XD.)_

* * *

**Miss Missouri,**

**Thank you for forgiving me. ^_^**

**I never really experienced being a teenager. I was a teenager, but I had to do a lot of work, so I didn't have much time to play...I doubt you do, either. Being a state is probably difficult.**

**Spelling isn't a problem. Everyone makes language errors. Haha, especially me.**

**Love,  
Arctic**

* * *

Arctic folded the piece of paper and handed it to someone behind the camera. "I do hope you'll write me again! I enjoy hearing for you all." She smiles brightly and turns the camera off.

* * *

_AUGH!_

_Okai, sorry… While I was typing this, I had to endure the painful torture of my brother singing Moves Like Jagger. __**MOVES LIKE JAGGER, PEOPLE!**_

_It's a good song…but this was just… Kay, bye_

_Your Author_


	4. Chapter 4

A young girl positions herself behind the table. A familiar person is seated beside her; a gentle lady with white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is KyoKati, and starting from today, I will be the author of this person, Arctic's AskFic," the girl says.

Arctic bows slightly, her long hair falling into her face on the right side doesn't help to hide the deep blush settling across her cheeks.

Kati grabbed a list out of her bag. The one she kept her notebooks in.

"This says that I'm supposed to answer all these questions. But that'll take too long, so I'll just tell you the answers," she scoots around in her chair until she is comfortable,"Right! I have not watched all the Hetalia, nor do I intend to. The series is just too long for my tastes, but if I need to answer any questions about the countries, I will go and research! Rest assured, Hetalia fans, if I get anyone OOC, The Creator and her many Hetalia-fangirl friends will edit my answers, I am sure. My favorite author is C.S. Lewis, and some material for stories I intend to write will be from his books.

The Creator is my little sister, but she has much more experience with FanFiction than I do. So if any reviews are late being answered, it is most likely because I am technologically disinclined enough not to know how the stupid site is supposed to work. ARG! This year I am turning sixteen, so my vocabalery and spellering are not very good, yet. I SHALL STUDY HARDER AND BECOME SMART!"

"Um, Kati, it's almost time to go...,"Arctic says firmly.

"Oh, okay! Welp, see you laterz!"she pushes her chair back from the desk, stretches, and crosses to turn off the camera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Arctic,**

**Guten tag! My name is Berlin, I'm the capitol of Germany. I have so many questions for you! First off, what's it like being an actual country? I have no control over my situations but I'm sure that's cause Germany is a slave driver. Also, Bern (He's Switzerland's capitol and my best friend, although I do find him sometimes irritating) seems to think penguins live with you. I've read plenty of books and know that's not true so for your sake can I punch him in the face? Alright that's all for now.**

**Tschüss,**

**(Bye,)**

**Berlin**

_Dear Berlin,_

_Guten tag. The Creator lived in Germany for six years. ^^ I don't know what it's like being a country, sorry, because I am an ocean. Austria is fun for skiing, and we oceans sometimes visit there in our human forms to do just that! It is true that no penguins live in the Arctic on their own, but if you take them up there, they can survive pretty well. Please don't use violence to solve problems, just tell Bern you got it from the ocean who knows!_

_Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag!_

_(I wish you a nice day!)_

_Tschüssi,_

_(Toodles, or a way childish say tsch__ü_ss)

_Arctic_


End file.
